The Man Who Waited
by allthehouseslookthesame
Summary: The Doctor breaks the news to Brian Pond. Post Angels Take Manhattan FEELINGS. (sorry, I realize now after a few hours that the Doctor is a bit... ooc, to say the least, in this one)


"No."

Brian couldn't believe it. The watering can was still in his right hand, and gripping the Doctor with his left, he stared at him, not wanting to believe that what the man with the fez was saying was true.

"Brian, I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to end up like this."

Brian trembled.

"No. You promised, you promised that they would come home, you promised that they would be safe."

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Every day since they left, I've been watering the plants, collecting the mail, the paper, waiting for them to come back. I waited years! You promised!"

The Doctor was speechless. There was nothing left to do but wait and answer the father's questions - Brian's grip on his arm grew tighter and tighter as he struggled to find the words.

"How? Why? When? Did they… go… together?"

"Yes, they lived together for years and years and years before Rory, and then Amy died. They lived to be 82 and 87. I'm so sorry."

Brian closed his eyes, and let go of the Doctor's arm, putting down the watering can.

"So long as they were happy together, it's… it's all right. As long as they lived a happy life together, it's all right. They were together, as they should've been. Rory and Amy together. Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I told you to bring them home, wherever home was. You kept them together, and they are each others' homes. They had a grand ol' adventure, didn't they? Thank you for keeping your promise."

The doctor walked over to Brian and offered him a handshake, which Brian promptly ignored, embracing the doctor instead. After he let go, Brian sat down at the very same seat he had created video logs of the cubes months ago, and looked up at the Doctor.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Doctor? Before you go away again?"

"Well, there is one last thing. While Amy and Rory were traveling with me, Amy uh… and Rory… uh… Amy got a big round belly, and…

"Amy became pregnant? I have a grandchild?"

"Well, yes. They had the baby, it was taken from them, and a lot of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff happened to her, but she wanted to meet you. Her name is…"

The door rang, and Brian stood up to open the door to a woman with wild, blonde hair. She smiled smugly and looked at the Doctor.

"Sweetie, I shall introduce myself, thank you very much."

Facing Brian, she said, "Hey, granddad, my name is Melody."

Shocked, Brian looked from the woman to the Doctor, and back again.

"But you're all grown up, and Amy, and Rory… Sweetie? Are you two…?"

The doctor grinned and took the woman's hand.

"Why yes, Brian. We're married. Let me introduce my wife, your granddaughter, Melody Pond, or, as she's known in my world, River Song."

Brian pondered his predicament for a while, looked at River, and then looked at the Doctor.

"Well, then. Welcome home, Melody. Funny enough, I remember Amy and Rory had a childhood friend called Melody, too - was that you, too?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"If there's one thing the Doctor has taught me, nothing is impossible. I guess that's that then."

Brian closed his eyes once again. The Doctor and River looked at each other, searching for a way to diffuse the awkward silence.

"I guess we're off then, Brian. Take care of yourself, I'll visit sometime, and so will River - I mean Melody. Won't you, Melody?"

"Hold up, granddaughter and grandson-in-law. What's your hurry? Stay here and enjoy a cuppa with your old grandfather. After all, I'd love to hear a story. Tell me the story of how a skinny young lad and a beautiful red haired girl met a crazy old bat with a blue box, and tell me about their adventures. Please."

The Doctor and River smiled at each other, and sat down. They told Brian of the girl who waited, the last centurion and their daughter, Melody - they told Brian of all the adventures and mysteries they solved, all the wondrous things they saw, and more importantly, about the love between his son and his daughter-in-law.

All was, for the moment, well.


End file.
